1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a new electrically operated control device and system for a microwave oven as well as to a method of making such device and system.
2. Prior Art Statement
It is known to provide an electrically operated control device and system for a microwave oven that has power means for cooking food or the like, the device comprising a microprocessor for operating the power means at various selected levels thereof, and a selector means electrically interconnected to the microprocessor for selecting a desired power level that the microprocessor is to operate the power means. Such prior known selector means comprises a slide switch whose beginning position is always the same position of the slide means of the switch relative to the frame means carrying the same.
It is also known to provide an electrically operated control device and system for a microwave oven that has power means for cooking food or the like, the device comprising a microprocessor for operating the power means at various selected levels thereof, a first selector means electrically interconnected to the microprocessor for selecting a desired power level that the microprocessor is to operate the power means and a second selector means electrically interconnected to the microprocessor for selecting a desired time period that the microprocessor is to operate the power means at the desired power level thereof. For example, the aforementioned slide switch arrangement provided such structure.
It is also known to provide an electrically operated control device for a microwave oven wherein a first selector means comprise a rotary switch means for selecting a desired time period that the microprocessor is to operate the power means of the oeven and a second rotary selector means for selecting a desired power level that the microprocessor is to operate the power means, the second rotary selector means comprising a potentiometer. For example, see the copending patent application of Daniel L. Fowler, Ser. No. 433,684, filed Oct. 12, 1982, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,568,927 and published on Apr. 23, 1984, as European patent application publication No. 0,109,182.